User blog:Iceburger/What 7* Elaina Should've Been
Smarter, Faster, Stronger, Superior in Every Way - 7* Elaina Edition Hello, my name is Chrono Mage Elaina and I have a problem. I'm the only global exclusive unit that is actually bad. Gumi never updated my skills to make them better, and it's been so long and now nobody cares about me. I need help. We all know Chrono Mage Elaina, one of the first global exclusive 7*s. Now we all know that these 7*s are some of the most OP units in all of BF JP and Global; they are the definition of OP and broken. Look at all the Soul Bound Saga Units that are almost as good as some Dream Evo units! Even the new units Allanon and Nyami are ridicously good. But look at Chrono Mage Elaina, one of the first of these units. She and Grandt aren't crazy OP unlike their gloal exclusive descendants. Grandt was actually pretty good for the time (despite having probably the worst unit art to animation transition ever), but Elaina was actually just plain trash. She was basically a bad 7* version of Rigness. She was super bad and has faded into obscurity as one of those "garbage units you didn't want even though you don't have them" units you rare summon. 7* Elaina's Wiki Page: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Chrono_Mage_Elaina\ Here's 6* Rigness' page for comparison: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Magnum_Opus_Rigness Here wiki page is above to show you just how bad she is for a 7*, and Rigness' for comparison. I always thought Global Exclusives Units were missing a really good healer, and I also really like Elaina's art and think it's a shame she's so bad. I decided to give her skill set an extreme makeover and basically turn her from a bit above garbage to OP llike the rest of her kind. Here it is: __________________________________________________________________________________________ Leader Skill: Chrono Sanctuary Nullifies all status ailment, 10% reduction in damage from all elements, change to reflect damage taken (30% change to reflect 10% damage), change to recover HP after being attacked (30% change to recover 30% of HP lost). Extra Skill: Chrono Barrier Adds change of damage taken being reduced (15% chance to reduce 15% damage) effect to BB, SBB. Brave Burst: Chronosphere Removes and nullifies all status ailments for 3 turns, gradually recovers all allies' HP (3000 ~ 3500 + 20% of target's REC at max level), gradually recovers allies' BB guage for 3 turns (fills 8 BC) Super Brave Burst: Void Catastrophe 25 powerful combo Earth, Light, and Dark attack on all enemies (400%), negates all status ailments and ATK/REC/DEF down debuffs for 3 turns, greatly recovers all allies' HP (6000 ~ 6500 + 40% of target's) REC at max level), greatly boosts all allies' BB guage (12 BC) boosts BB guage fill rate (40%) for 2 turns, additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns (200%). Ultimate Brave Burst: Chrono Catalysm 33 powerful combo Earth, Light, and Dark attack on all enemies (1000%), reduces damage taken by 60% for 4 turns, fully recovers all allies' BB guage and HP, reflects all status ailments and ATK/DEF/REC debuffs inflicted for 4 turns, additional massive attack at turn's end for 5 turns (700%), boosts max HP and REC by 20%. _________________________________________________________________________________________ I felt like to go the whole nine yards with her and turn her into a healer, anti-debuffer, and BB guage buffer to really solidify her whole as an OP support regen unit. How do you like her now? Too OP, just right, or still trash? This is my first blog post so expect a lot of errors. Any kind of feedback is great. Category:Blog posts